Plink's Love
by Sanoon
Summary: Plink never really told his superior what he thinks of her, and it'll take some time before he ever will. OCxOC. Not suelike at all.
1. Plink's Dilemma

This little fic is dedicated to Half-dude's fancharacters, Owen and Plink. He can be found on deviantart, so go check him out there for more background information on Owen and Plink. They're really great characters. They are Irken scientists who work on Vort. Plink is Owen's assistant.

Disclaimer - I don't own Invader Zim or Owen and Plink. Half-dude owns Owen and Plink.

* * *

Plink's Love  
Interpretation by Sanoon

Chapter 1: Plink's Secret, Pt 1

"So you see Plink," Owen concluded as the two walked down the bright Vortian hallway. Plink just smiled at his superior as he held his clipboard behind his back. "The free electric charges make the plasma electricity conductive so it reacts strangely to electromagnetic fields."

"Fascinating," Plink replied. A moment passed as the assistant gathered up a little courage. "Hey Owen," Plink said, causing Owen to stop and turn to face her assistant. "I…erm…I was just kinda wondering…if…um…well…"

"S'cuse me?" Owen asked, somewhat confused as to what her assistant was trying to say. He never acted like this before, at least not without exposure to strange chemicals.

"Um…" Plink muttered, trying to form words. Sweat started to form on his brow, and he opened his collar as if to let out some heat that his lab coat was containing. "If…I mean, perhaps…I just…well…" Seeing the immense confusion on Owens face, Plink sighed. He came to realize the hard way that he wouldn't be able to say his feelings, at least not now. "Oh…never mind. See you tomorrow."

Owen just stared at Plink, confused at what he was trying to say. "O…K. Bye Plink. I'll see you tomorrow for the plasma converter test." She said smiling as she turned around and walked through the door the two were standing in front of. Plink walked to the door too, and waved goodbye.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, letting his arm fall to his side.

Two Vortians walking by tried to hold in a laugh as they passed Plink. "Telling her what you feel too hard?" one of them asked, causing the other to burst out laughing.

Plink drooped his head. He'd just spend his night alone in his quarters again. Not like it was the first time.

He sat on the edge of his bed, holding a picture he always kept hidden from others. It was just a picture of Owen, nothing too spectacular. However, in the bottom right side, "For my dear friend, Plink," was written on it.

Although no one else would know it, Plink held that as one of his current prized possessions. For years, he had spent all of his time working around Owen. He loved her personality, her kindness, and…well…her elegant features.

"Oh Owie," Plink said aloud to the picture. "Why would you be interested in someone like me? I can't even tell you how I feel." Plink looked around his room, as if he were expecting to find someone spying on him. Content that no one was in the room, Plink drew the picture close, and kissed the glamorous photo of the being that was Owen. "I hope that will suffice for now." He mumbled as he put the picture away. He wiped his eye and crawled under his bed sheets.

* * *

Go check Hald-dude on Deviantart...do it now I say! 


	2. Snax

Disclaimer - Half-Dude owns Owen and Plink. Other improtant people own Invader Zim

* * *

Plinks Love  
Written version by Sanoon

Chapter 2: Snax

The door to the break area opened up as a small, gloomy, dirty, red-eyed Irken walked into the room. The break room was more or less, a small bar. There were some tables for sitting and eating, as well as the bar itself for drinks and the like. The room was done with classic Irken colors, meaning the walls were a nice shade of purple, while the floors were violet. The wall opposite from the bar was lined with windows that curved with the wall, letting those inside see the world out, and vise-versa. A Vortian was currently sitting at one of the tables, starring off into the distance. Another Irken was already sitting at the bar. He was wobbling somewhat in his seat, indicating that he had had a few.

The small Irken walked solemnly towards a stool next to the bartender, a slightly taller Irken who was wiping filth off of the counter from the previous slob who had entered. The little Irken sat down in the seat the bartender was cleaning, which she quickly put away her rag and asked, "The usual today, Dr. P?"

"Yea, thanks Zeep," Plink replied unhappily as he cleaned himself up a little bit. The plasma converter he and Owen tested this morning was very dirty for some reason, and since it didn't work properly, he had to fix it. "You know me all too well."

"Well, what do you expect Dr. P," Zeep said as she grabbed a candy bar from one of her cabinets, "you've wanted the same thing every day for a month."

"Thanks," Plink said rather quietly as he took the candy bar that Zeep laid on the counter.

"Ok, there you go," Zeep said with a grin as a data screen came out of her PAK. "That will be 6.05 out of your account." She marked the purchase in her log before it retracted back into her PAK.

She smiled again at Plink, but he wasn't smiling. He had only opened his candy bar, but he hadn't even begun to eat it. He just seemed to stare at the counter in a somber mood. "Gee Plink, you sure look down in the dumps," Zeep stated, concerned in what was going on. "You're very quiet too. Is everything all right?"

Plink sighed. "I don't want to bum you out with my troubles. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh yea?" Zeep asked, looking somewhat smug. "Try me."

"Well…I have strong feelings for this girl I know, but I'm too scarred to tell her how I feel…"

"Aww, Plink, who's the lucky girl?" Zeep asked as she leaned her back against the bar.

"Eh…let's not get ahead of ourselves," Plink said quickly as he fumbled with his fingers, blushing somewhat. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you have any advice you could possibly give me?"

The TV above Zeep flashed on. Plink and Zeep glanced at the Vortian at the table, who now held the remote, as he shrugged, muttering, "What? Did I interrupt something?"

The word "POW" with a big flashing background popped onto the TV, which was replaced by a smug looking Irken with sunglasses.

"_HEY YOU!_" he shouted to the room. "Havin' trouble scorin' with the ladies?"

"YEA!" Plink answered quickly, and quite loudly.

"_Are you a weak loser who can't even tell someone you love them?_" the TV Irken said, lowering his sunglasses so his eyes were visible.

"That's kinda harsh," Plink said, feeling somewhat insulted.

A different Irken appeared on the screen. A much thinner and scrawnier Irken compared to the previous one. "_I was just like you, then I got "Love for Dummies", the comprehensive guide to the ladies_."

Plink glanced down from the TV, and saw the Zeep was looking off in another direction, her arms behind her back while she was whistling a random tune. Plink jumped off the chair and scowled at Zeep. "I'm surprised at you Zeep! I don't need a book for help." With that, Plink walked out the door, while Zeep just giggled to herself. She already knew what was going to happen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Four to five business days later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll need your signature on the line here, sir," The Irk-Ex delivery man said as he pointed to the line for Plink to sign. The happy little Irken put down his box and signed the data pad. When the door closed, he quickly shredded the box and removed the book inside. "Love for Dummies"


	3. Anniversary

Disclaimer – Owen and Plink are owned by Half-dude, while Irkens in general belong to someone named Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

Plink's Love  
Interpreted by Sanoon

Chapter 3: Anniversary

"So much information, dawg," Plink said to no one in particular, rubbing his brow in frustration. He had read most of the book in one sitting. That's a lot of info to take in. He had already taken a break to arrange a new outfit for tomorrow. He had to go to the novelty store to get a few of the strange items the book suggested to wear. Apparently, uniforms are out, and the look is 'casual'.

The little Irken glanced at his alarm clock. It was late. Later than he normally stayed up. Plink placed the book on his desk, and trudged over to his bed. He was tired. It's not easy to stay up late when you don't get enough sleep already.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Plink," a female voice whispered into the Irken's antenna.

Plink opened his eyes slowly, taking in the morning light. He glanced over to the other being that woke him up, and instantly fell out of the bed, wrapped in his sheets. "O-Owen!?" The surprised Irken almost shouted.

Owen was now sitting up in the bed, wearing a nightgown and a look of surprise on her face.

"Plink," she said with concern as she crawled out of bed to help Plink up. "Are you ok?"

Plink blushed when he realized what he just did. "Oh…ahh." He chuckled. "I just got surprised for some reason." He brushed himself off.

"Sometimes, it's almost like you forget we were married a year ago," Owen said, shaking her head. "Breakfast is ready, by the way."

"A year," Plink mumbled as he followed Owen to the kitchen.

"It's our anniversary today," Owen announced as she placed a plate of Orikas, a sugary breakfast food, in front of Plink as he sat down at the table. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course," Plink answered, forcing a chuckle. Owen glanced at him, and could swear to see him blush a little. "Orikas…my favorite!" he said happily as he saw the food in front of him.

"Just for the occasion," Owen whispered as she gave Plink a peck on the cheek.

"You're so good to me." Plink waited for Owen to get her plate of Orikas, and then they both started in on the tasty food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For their anniversary, the two romantic Irkens took a trip to Amusetia, an Amusement/Theme Park world. However, instead of waiting in line for one of the many entertaining rides and the like, the two decided to simply sit on one of the few beaches the world possessed. Since their jobs involved so much work and the like, just relaxing was just as good as any roller coaster, and for Plink, being with Owen was a treat within itself.

The sun was setting over the water, creating a picture-perfect reflection off of the waters surface. It was _the_ place to be for an anniversary.

The two Irkns were sitting side-by-side, staring at the sunset. Owen slowly moved her hand across the sand and rested it on Plink's hand. "Do you remember the day you told me you loved me?" she asked.

Plink laughed. "Yeah. That was the day after I read that stupid "Love for Dummies" book and came into the lab in that weird outfit. Owen giggled at the thought.

"That day was a big change for us," Owen replied.

Plink glanced at Owen, and leaned closer to her. "For the better."

She turned to him and leaned to his face as well. "For the better."

They both leaned together, and prepared to lock lips…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_. Plink instantly woke up and turned off his alarm clock. Yawning, he rose from his bed and readied himself for another long day. Throwing on his new arrangement of clothes and grabbing a small bite to eat, he walked out the door in the style that the book had recommended. This would be the day.

* * *

I hope things will work out for Plink.

Oh, and make sure you actually go to deviantart and check out Ha;f-dude's comics and stuff. Just brouse for Owen and Plink. You should find him eventually.


End file.
